Go Back
by Storybook 991
Summary: Two undead sisters find themselves living after death with a strange 'Mother'. They have been brought back to help this new Mother to protect her home, but many problems arise on their journey. As they are joined by the infamous Creepypastas and must learn to accept what they are and what they must live to do


(POV Tally)

"_If you don't understand, go back to where you began."_

I groan as a large nub skimmed down my back, its rough surface making my back itch. I pushed my back away, my arm instantly shooting out to see what had touched me. "Tilly," I mumbled, still half asleep, "Go back to bed, it's only six."

"Miss Tally… your sister's already with the Mistress… They're waiting for you in a Banquet Hall." I shot up, instantly smacking the thing that had touched me. I opened my green eyes and stared at the human-like doll, its black button eyes staring blankly back at me. I shrunk back from the doll as my eyes darted around the room. From what I could see I was in a tent like structure with a bed opposite mine. It had almost looked exactly like… "Miss Tally..?" I looked back at the doll that had broken my thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you need?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Your sister and the Mistress have been waiting on you for some time now... Would you like me to escort you to the Hall?" I simply nodded my head swung my legs over so they could reach the ground. "Your clothes are sitting on the…" It paused, covering its eyes. I looked down and a bright red blush crossed my face. Gathering up the blanket, I wrapped it around my self, trying to cover more than the bra and underwear were. "They're on the trunk, Miss." The doll walked out of the tent and left me alone on my bed. I took in a deep breath and stood, letting the covers fall. I walked to the edge of the wooden bed and picked up a striped shirt. Underneath the shirt was a black skirt, a pair of unusually burnt tights, and a strikingly familiar burnt coat. Shrugging I quickly change into the clothes, with a tiny wince as the sleeves went over my right arm. When I walked to the tents exit I noticed a pair of black and white boots sitting on a shelf near the exit with a fedora and bowtie sticking out one of the legs. Pulling on the fedora and swiping over the brim, I clipped on the bow tie and pulled the surprisingly snug boots onto my feet. I pulled open the tent flap, only to want to hide back under my dark covers. Blinking my eyes to adjust to the light, I looked around for that doll from earlier and I surprisingly saw more walking about doing… God knows what. They had seemed like servants from my perspective, yet none of them seemed unhappy. They had a content feel to them, which was odd since most servants hate their life. "Miss Tally are you ready to go?" I turned to see the same doll as before now towering over me. I nodded once more only for my wrist to be grabbed and led down a large maze of tents.

"So… What exactly are you?" I asked looking at the thing that was holding my wrist. "Obviously you're some kind of doll, but really what are you?" I saw the doll sigh, but he kept walking toward the main tent. With a cough the doll began to speak as we walked.

"We are not dolls, as you call us, but Poppets. Creatures of our Mistress's creation," I looked at the proclaimed Poppet and merely shrugged. After living in a Circus for so long, you get used to odd things walking around.

"So are all of the workers here Poppets?" I asked looking at the others that looked like my guide. They looked as if they were doing manual labor such as setting up tents or fixing broken cages and stalls. "Also, do you all work here? By the look of it, I could say yes, but I thought just to check."

"Yes, we do all work in the Circus running booths or game stalls. Sometimes we work in the main tent to help the Mistress… and yes, we are all Poppets."

"Well, it's nice to see that slaves are still somewhere in the world." I chucked to myself. I stopped when I bumped into my guide making me step a few paces back. "Hey!"

"Let's get something straight Miss. We may be known as slaves to a human, and it may look like forced labor, but we do it because we have to. Look at us. We're dead human hearts stuffed into a doll's body. Do you understand? Yes, it looks like slave labor, but we love it here and we love our Mistress. She is the one who created us and let us do something with our life now that we're what we are." He turned back around and stormed off toward the main tent. I followed keeping a few paces behind the agitated Poppet. I bowed my head slightly as my guide stopped outside of the main tents entrance. The Poppet pulled back the flap and stepped aside letting me pass. Neither of us exchanged words as I entered and was overly impressed by the magnitude of the tent. It was unlike any I had seen before in my lifetime. The line of center poles surrounded by the black and red tent fabric. The high ropes and platforms as well as the swings. I frowned and looked down and around the center ring. Most of it was in standard Circuses, but the Guillotine and Blade Paths were odd, but a rather nice touch. I looked to my left and saw a long table with two women sitting at it, recognizing one easily. It was my sister, Tilly, although she looked a bit… different now. She had the same black hair as I, but it was parted on the right to cover one of her eyes. She also wore mostly black, but with hints of white. On her head was a black top hat with a white strip and a little bow… and her eyes were red, white surrounding the red. Tilly had a stone face on at the moment, her emotions barely showing through her mask as she spoke with the other woman about, something. The other woman, now that I mention it, looked unusually similar to the Poppets I had seen before. Only, she had bright reddish hair that was held up in a rather spiky ponytail, deep red lipstick, silver button-eyes, more 'human'-like features, a jagged red smile leading up from the corners of her mouth and she wore clothes similar to that of a Ringmaster. She must have been that "Mistress" the poppet before kept mentioning. I stepped closer to the table slightly surprised that they hadn't noticed me.

"Um… Pardon me." I stepped up to the table and took the empty seat next to Tilly. I sat there staring at the woman across from me and my sister. She scanned us with her silver eyes passing over Tilly then quickly to me and back. Her smile widened as she placed her mouth in front of her linked finger. Her chin resting in the crook of her thumbs.

"It seems I have chosen well for my first real Proxies. Look at me just like Slendergeek and Zalgay, starting my own little group of misfits. Won't they be surprised." She let out a small chuckle and placed her hands down on the table. "Welcome to your new home. I am your Ringmaster Lil' Miss Circus. You will address me a Ringmaster or Mistress. Now I would easily understand if you have any question so please ask away. Yet I can easily deny answering any of them." She waved her hand at us motioning that we could now speak freely. I glanced at Tilly whom glanced back in response. She looked at the Ringmaster and spoke her voice even nearly monotone.

"What happened that day on the tightrope. All I can remember is falling and then my world became black." Tilly looked at the Ringmaster her eyes giving off the most subtle glimmer of hope. I looked down remembering that day and how it still pained me.

"You both died." I looked up at the Ringmaster in shock. I opened my mouth to speak, but she held up her hand silencing me. "Yes your are both dead. When you fell from the tightrope," She glanced at Tilly then to me, "and when you inhaled too much smoke. These things caused your heart to stop. Yet you were brought back. Now none know why any of us are brought back but what we do know is that we are here to kill and that we kill to survive."

"So were Killers now?" I asked looking down at my hands. With a glance up I saw the Ringmaster nod her head . "What about Proxies what are those and why are we yours?" I saw her chuckle the faint smile still playing at her lips.

"Proxies are Trainees or as close as we can get. They study under beings who have proven to be the best at what they do or are some of the oldest. You've both heard of Slenderman right?" Both Tilly and I nodded. Looking down I remembered from others in that short period of time we had spent in school. Slenderman was all the others had talked about. Slenderman this, Slenderman that. After a while we both stopped caring and ran away a few days later. "Well did you know that he's real?" My head shot up and I looked at the red headed woman in front of me in complete disbelief. "Well he has his own Proxies which he trains to fight and to survive. From my recollection he has over i'd say fifteen under his command right now." She rolled her eyes as if she was yelling 'Show off.' I let out a small laugh at her and let a smile grace my lips for a mere four seconds before returning to my blank face. "Yes, yes that great and powerful Slenderman is not someone I would wish to meet on the battlefield any day, with trained Proxies or without."

"Why do you need Proxies then?" I heard Tilly ask. I looked at the Ringmaster and nodded my head in agreement to Tilly's question.

"Why us?" I added my eyes glued to the Poppet-like person. The Ringmaster only sighed and shook her head.

"To protect what little I have. Both of you, as I feel, can understand what i'm saying." She looked around the tent a sad smile on her face. "This is all I have now. My Circus and my Poppets. They are what I plan to protect with my imortal life and I hope you'll do the same." She looked back and smiled brightly again. "Now if thats…"

"Wait, I have one more," I interrupt her, "Who is 'Zalgay?'" As I waited for a response I could see Ringmaster try to hold back a laugh.

"Zalgo… His real name is Zalgo. He is a self centered egotistical brat, but he is one powerful demon. If you ever meet him don't piss him off. Like Proxies Zalgo has his own army of 'students' whom he teaches like Proxies. However they don't have the same freedom as Slender gives his trainees." She sighed before continuing, "I will be a lot more lenient in my teachings and will allow you to do as you wish as long as it doesn't give out what we are and what we do. From now on your both killers and that will keep you alive. You both have been given incredible ability to make your kills easier and to help your performances. Now let's see what you can do." The Ringmaster stood and walked quickly out the main tent through the back flap. Tilly and I looked at eachother before following behind. When we exited the tent we could see a large sand pit filled with different circus equipment. Balls and hoops were scattered around the field with the Ringmaster stuck in the middle. "Are you ready to present yourself as my Proxies." I smiled and eagerly stepped up. I could see Tilly more patiently walk up behind me.

"Let's begin."


End file.
